


May the Fourth...

by Zeplerfer



Series: 365 Days of USUK [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death Star, Kumajirou is a wookie, M/M, Star Wars AU, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels have a risky plan to destroy the Death Star and they need every skilled pilot they can find. But as hard as he tries, even Alfred cannot convince smuggler Arthur that it's worthwhile to risk his life in the fight. Star Wars AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth...

Surrounded by droids and buzzing monitors, a dozen ragtag pilots gathered to listen to the plans for their last desperate attempt to stop the Empire from wiping out the rebel fleet. A hologram of the Death Star filled the center of the room. The rebel leader pointed out the target: a small thermal exhaust port. "The target will not be easy," he warned. "But we have calculated that a precise hit will start a chain reaction that should destroy the station."

A murmur of disbelief filled the room. “That shot’s impossible! Even for a droid,” one of the pilots objected.

Alfred shook his head, eyes gleaming as he considered the risky plan. “It’s not impossible. I used to bullseye swamp-rats in my T-sixteen back home. They’re not much bigger.”

"Impossible or not, it’s our only hope. We don't have much time. Suit up and prepare your ships!" the leader ordered and the pilots jumped up to leave.

Alfred started jogging toward his ship, but he paused and turned around as a voice called his name from the back of the room. "Alfred, be careful out there!" Princess Madeleine said, giving him a hug before he left.

“Don’t worry. The hero never fails!” He offered the princess a cheerful grin and reached out to ruffle her hair. Ready to prep his own ship, Alfred glanced around the room, trying to remember when he had last seen his favorite surly co-pilot. “Where’s Arthur?” he asked, unable to spot the smuggler’s mop of messy blond hair anywhere.

Madeleine shook her head as she pinned her blond buns back into place. “I’m sorry. I think he’s already left.”

"What?" Alfred’s heart constricted. Barely noticing the warning sirens, he dashed through the hangar, dodging droids and pilots left and right. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Arthur’s spaceship, the Lustrum Robin, still in the docking bay. With a final burst of speed, he raced the final distance to the ship. "Arthur, wait up!" he shouted.

The smuggler paused on the boarding ramp and turned around to look back at Alfred. His expression was as calm as ever, even as the sirens blared.

Alfred caught his breath at the base of the ramp, pained that Arthur would leave without even saying goodbye. "So… you got your reward and you’re just running away?"

“What good is a reward if I can’t spend it?" Arthur retorted. "I didn’t sign up for a suicide mission, which is exactly what you’re getting yourself into.”

"But this is important!" Alfred cried desperately. As much as Arthur acted like a pure pragmatist, he knew that the smuggler had a heart of gold buried deep within his chest. He just needed to dig it up. "Come on, you know what they’re up against. They could use a pilot like you."

“Are you kidding? I’d be daft to stick around here,” Arthur said with a frown. "So would you," he added, his expression softening as he gestured to the boarding ramp. “You should come with us. You’re pretty good in a fight.”

"My fight is here," Alfred said, recognizing that it was a lost cause. He sighed. "Take care of yourself, Arthur. I guess that’s what you’re good at."

Before Arthur could reply, Alfred turned on his heels and joined the stream of rebel pilots making their way to their assigned planes. He found his quickly, despite his somewhat blurry vision. Jumping into his cockpit, he angrily wiped his eyes.

"This T0N1 unit seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" a mechanic called from below as she unhooked the fueling hose.

Alfred shook his head. “Not on your life! This little droid and I have been through a lot together. Right, Tony?”

T0N1 chirped his agreement as he was lowered into Alfred’s fighter plane. He beeped again, ending on an upward note.

Alfred sighed. “No, Arthur won’t be joining us.”

T0N1 beeped happily.

"Yeah, I thought you’d say that," Alfred replied as he smiled wanly. He gripped the wheel tightly. Even though he was an arrogant self-centered prick, Arthur was right about one thing; this would be a suicide mission if he wasn’t careful.

* * *

 Laser-bolts streaked past as the planes approached the enemy target at full speed. The Death Star’s turrets had been designed to hit larger ships and had difficulty hitting the small planes. Alfred dodged the enemy fighters’ blasts and fired his own laser. A ship exploded in front of him, singeing part of his wing as he zoomed past. Moving on to his next target, he noticed when one of his fellow pilots was in trouble.

"Red-7, you’ve got one on your tail!" Alfred warned.

"I can’t shake it!" the pilot radioed back.

"Hang on, I’m coming in!" Alfred cried as he dived forward. He shot the enemy aircraft, but another dozen showed up to take its place. Alfred skimmed the surface of the Death Star, hoping that the imperials wouldn’t want to risk shooting their own ship. Racing through the trench at top speeds, he and the other rebel pilots dodged turret fire while enemy fighters continued to pick them off one by one.

"Proton blast fired!" a rebel leader called, only to add a moment later. "It’s a miss."

"On your tail, red-5!" another voice warned. Alfred tried to dodge, but he heard an explosion and horrible beep from T0N1.

"Tony? _Tony_!” he shouted. Grimly navigating on his own through the metallic canyon, Alfred despaired that he would ever reach the target in time. They had only a few minutes before the Death Star would be within firing range of the rebel base. And without T0N1, he lacked his best targeting device. Refusing to give up hope, Alfred focused on the port and prayed that he could take the shot before he was hit. The enemy fighters were right on his tail, ready to strike at any moment...

Like an answer to his prayer, Alfred heard another set of explosions behind him. And this time it was the enemies under fire as the Lustrum Robin passed over the trench! He grinned widely in a sudden rush of relief and elation.

"You’re all clear, lad. And… may the force be with you," Arthur radioed.

Feeling a warm glow from knowing that Arthur had come back for him, the young pilot focused and pushed the trigger button. He held his breath and then whooped as he saw the proton blast disappear into the port. The only thing left to do was make their escape. Flying at top speed, they barely made it out of the blast radius before the Death Star exploded like a fiery super nova.

* * *

Not even noticing the cheering rebels, Alfred leapt out of his plane as soon as he landed and raced to the Lustrum Robin. He met Arthur halfway up the boarding ramp. Grinning madly, he lifted the other man and spun him in a circle.

"I knew you would come back," Alfred said as he set Arthur on the ground and gazed into sparkling green eyes. Like usual, Arthur opened his mouth to deliver a witty response, but Alfred leaned forward and stopped his words with a passionate kiss. The two embraced like they had forgotten that any one else in the world existed. 

Princess Madeleine laughed as Arthur’s co-pilot Kumajirou grumbled nearby. "Rrrarrr!" the wookiee complained.

"Sorry, Kuma-whatsyourname, if you want a kiss, don’t look at me," the princess replied.

Still, she smiled as the two blond pilots continued to kiss amidst the cheering, celebrating rebels. The Death Star was gone. And as an added bonus, she wasn’t going to have to put up with Alfred and Arthur’s painful sexual tension any longer. Truly, the greatest power in the universe wasn't the Force; it was love.


End file.
